When Killers Meet
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Yaoi! A meeting between two killers that ends up with the good doctor recieving what he wants - a cure to death, in the future power, and further freedom from morals of the living. Don't forget to leave reviews .


_**Authoress Note:** __A special thanks to Jollyolly for being my 'Beta' reader for this story._

**When Killers Meet**

When two killers meet they say that time stops and the air thins.

They say that even in a crowded room everyone else disappears.

When two killers meet heaven and hell stand still.

That is what it was like for two of the strongest killers in existence had met. One clad in white the other in black. Both seemingly deathly pale.

It was evening in a room filled with bickering people. Noise was everywhere, laughing, disagreements and drunken songs. Muraki, in his usual white suit, sat at the bar drinking a simple glass of wine. Irritation ran through the very fiber of his being at the sheer annoyance of common people. These people were ignorant who knew nothing about the real world. Nothing seemed interesting to him.

That is until a man entered. He wore all black including black sunglasses, which struck Muraki as odd being that the sun was starting to go down. The man's hair was long and seemingly as black as the night sky with skin deathly pale. The very air about the man cried out untouchable aristocrat.

At that very moment time stopped. There was something about this man that caught all of his attention. But not like how Tsuzuki the broken Shinigami could.

The odd man seemed to notice him, looked right at him. And the worst part was the man smiled as if he could see right through Muraki. Which of course irked the insane doctor to no ends.

Calmly the man approached the bar, catching the attention of the bartender who blushed. _Funny. Here I thought that I was the only one who could make a young lady blush like that._ Muraki mused in his mind as he watched the man order a drink of wine, much like his.

The man sat down and watched the people for a moment before he started to ignore his surroundings. So the doctor took this time to open his mouth to say something when he was cut off.  
"Ignorant aren't they? Don't know when there lives could be in danger." The man spoke without looking at him or at the people celebrating some unknown and unimportant event.

"Yes. So it would seem." Muraki said as he watched the man with caution now. _Could that be a challenge or a threat?_ Muraki questioned in his mind. This man seemed to be very cryptic, or was that just how he wanted to come across.

Nothing more was said for now as the man finished his drink, Muraki doing the same. Nothing changing in the atmosphere behind the two as people partied and acted out in their drunken stupor.

"What brings you here?" Muraki decided to ask the man as though he were the only person in the room. The man looked up and smiled slightly. To the unaided eye it was a normal eye. But to those who were like Muraki saw the insanity within that smile that spelt out danger in several languages.

"Looking for someone." The man simply stated as he handed his glass back to the bartender to be refilled.

"Oh, and who would that be." Muraki questioned not expecting to gain an answer from this man.

"Could be anyone, could be you. Could be that drunken idiot passed out in the middle of the floor over there." The man chuckled as he spoke. _How did he know the man was passed out, he didn't even look in that direction and there's no mirror in front of him or reflections?_ Muraki questioned within his mind.

Nothing more was said again, allowing Muraki to stew in his thoughts and questions of who this man was looking for.

Without warning a drunken man seemingly fell into a set in between them. The man took no notice to the drunken man who slurred in his words asking for another drink. Muraki was clearly annoyed at the drunken man's interruption of his thoughts and little chat with the man who now was getting up and leaving the building.

Frowning, Muraki decided to get up and follow; the question of who he was looking for was now constantly ringing in his mind. Even causing him a headache. Time now meant nothing to him; just questioning the man some more was important. Almost as if he wanted to simply be in the presence of this unknown man.

"I figured you'd follow. It's bugging you. You want to know whom I'm after." The mans voice rang behind him in a casual mock. Muraki turned around to see the man. The moon seemed to shine even brighter outlining the man's noble features and casting a shadow on the other half of the mans features. _Like a fallen angel, that's how he looks_. Muraki mused unknowingly in his mind.

"I want to know." Muraki simply stated as he watched the man smirk.

"Of course you do." The man calmly chided as he gestured to Muraki to walk with him.

So Muraki walks with the man without thinking. Something about this man numbs his sharp wit and instincts. Which aggravated the doctor.

"Are you going to answer me?" Muraki asks after a few moments of silence. The man says nothing just waits until they reach a fair distance away from where they were before he stops.

"I'm not going to answer you doctor. Not yet. Not until I know something." The man mused as he leant against a tree casually arms now crossed across his chest.

"What is it you want to know?" Muraki asked as he mentally told himself to play it cool and not be confused by how the man known he was a doctor.

Standing up straight the man closes the space between them until they were mere inches apart.

"I want to know how many you've killed. In London since the war." The man questioned as eyes behind the sunglasses studied Muraki's eyes.

"And how would you know if I killed anyone in London when we are in Nagasaki Japan." Muraki shot back calmly as he looked through the glasses to see unusual eyes underneath. Cautiously, Muraki reached up and removed the glasses. Surprisingly the man let him. Red, blood red eyes were just underneath the glasses. The pupils were slits and seemed feral despite noble attire the man wore.

"Obviously I'm from London." The man stated as he watched Muraki with unshielded eyes.

"Then how do you know that it was me?" Muraki mused as he stood his ground not moving away from the man.

Smirking the man simply raises his arm so that his index finger was less than an inch to the side of Muraki's face beside his good eyes. Muraki noted that even if the man wasn't touching him the index finger was cold.

"You have the eyes of a killer just as callous as I am." The man spoke calmly as his finger lowered on Muraki's face until he pulled his hand back. Muraki chuckled at that.

"Really now I knew there was a familiar vibe to you." Muraki mocked as he folded sunglasses up and placed them inside the man's coat jacket. The man's chuckle had the sound of dark humor to it.

"I have that effect on people." The man chided as he stood there examining the depths of Muraki's eyes. Looking for what the doctor now wants.

"How did you know that I was a doctor?" Muraki asked as he stared into red eyes trying to figure out what the man was looking for.

A smile formed on the man's pale lips, not showing the fangs that darkly glowed inside.

"I just simply know. Now 'Doctor' tell me what you want." The man stated as he circled to the back of Muraki. Muraki made no move to turn around simply looked behind him.

"Now why should you know what I want?" Muraki questioned as he searched the eyes of the man to see if there was a reason to be concerned. Seeing none he still didn't move.

"Because you have ambitions in your eyes that spell out impossible, you have desires that will never be reached. And yet you try nonetheless. I want to know what those wants are." The man calmly spoke with centuries of knowledge hiding underneath each word spoken. Muraki chuckled a bit before he calmly stated,

"This situation reminds me of quote, 'Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?'" The man said nothing for a second before he asked calmly,

"Have you?"

Muraki thought about it for a few moments before he turned around to face the man again.  
"No, have you?" Muraki asked though in his mind there was another answer. He did dance with the devil, but in broad daylight as visions of his half brother holding a sword to him flashed through his mind.

"Many times." The man answered as a smile grew inhumanly large showing the fangs that were successfully hidden until now.

_A vampire, but none that I've ever seen before. He must be ancient, which explains his aristocrat aura_. Muraki stated in his mind.

"I can see why." Muraki stated as he looked squarely into the eyes of the man, this vampire who only chuckled.

"Yes, I am aware that you can. Now, tell me. What is it you want?" The man calmly asked again. Muraki smirks, clearly showing the same hidden insanity the man was in the building when they first started down this road of questioning.

"I want power. I want revenge. To find a 'cure' to death." Muraki calmly stated as he watched the smirk grow on the man's features.

"Dear doctor, there is no cure to death, it all way will be there. The only way you can escape it is by cheating it." The man stated as he tilted his head slightly as the moon rose higher in the sky showing that it was now officially nightfall.

"Oh, and how is that done? Become like you?" Muraki chided in a mocking tone. The man wasn't insulted nor deterred from anything by Muraki's chides.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The man answered calmly which immediately stopped any form of chides in the doctors movements and anything he was going to say after the answer he received.

At that very moment the wind chose to pick up slightly causing both their jackets to flail in the wind. _Should I question him further on how it is done? How he done it?_ Muraki debated in his mind.

A few moments passed as Muraki came up with the decision to go further into questioning the vampire. This man who caught his attention at this moment of time.

"Then how is it done?" Muraki asked earning a wide grin and a laugh from the man, clearly showing the pure delight at the question that Muraki asked him.

"Do you want it? The power I have? To have the same escape from death that I have? It's up to you." The man asked Muraki after the laughter died down. _Should I?_ Muraki asked himself.

"Very well, how do we 'proceed'?" Muraki asked earning another chuckle from the man.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The man asked as he tilted his head slightly in a questioning manner.

"I have a house in Tokyo. Where I lived since a child." Muraki answered. The man looked up into the sky as he put his index finger to his chin in contemplation for a moment before looking into Muraki's eyes again.

"Very well, let's go." The man said as he simply waited for Muraki to take the lead.

"I hope you don't mind." Muraki chided as he stepped up to the man and teleported them both to his house.

The man looked around for a moment before he turned his attention to Muraki once again.  
"Wherever you wish to proceed. I recommend somewhere dark or somewhere where there is shades that cover the windows." He stated waiting for Muraki to lead him to the most suitable area. With a nod Muraki led him to a bedroom.

"Ohh, you never heard that it's not safe inviting a vampire into your room." He mocked in a tone of dark humor. Muraki just smirked as he looked at the vampire who removed his jacket only because it would get in the way.

"I'm not that concerned. I'm aware of what will happen." Muraki calmly said as he placed his jacket aside.

"What else do you want, doctor?" The vampire asked lowering his voice suggestively. Muraki quirked his eyebrow momentarily.

"Don't tell me you're shy in bed now." Muraki chided in a mocking tone. The vampire laughed out loud baring his fangs in plain sight.

"Don't worry, I don't disappoint." He spoke as he approached Muraki so that they were inches apart once again.

From that point it didn't take long for clothing to be removed revealing both of their pale bodies. And nothing was uttered.

Without warning Muraki was slammed against the dresser behind him as the man claimed his lips almost savagely. It only took Muraki a second to react with matched savagery. For a good few moments a battle of dominance ran its course as heated passions rose.

Though in the end Muraki lost as the man's hands roamed his bare body caressing it and his mind being caressed. Both panting now as there lips were inches apart and eyes half closed. Muraki's hands roamed down the front of the man's lithe body and up his back bringing him closer until their groins made contact. Earning a sharp gasp from the both of them.

The man chuckled lightly as he allowed his hands to find their way to Muraki's lower back pressing him harder against himself. Muraki licked the lips of his vampire lover asking for entry, which was granted.

Muraki ran his tongue across the sharp fangs lightly being careful not to cut himself yet. That would ruin the purpose of his exploration. The man's tongue responded by playing with the muscle that invaded his mouth. Which after a few moments was broken as the man pulled Muraki away from the dresser to the bed pushing the doctor down.

Usually Muraki doesn't allow anyone to 'top' him but for some reason this time it seemed almost right. But something about this man that screamed dominance to the point it cannot be ignored.

Gasping when he felt the man starting to explore his neck and collarbone. Licking here and there without sinking his teeth he grazed certain spots. Leaving thin lines on pale skin.

The man's black hair brushed lightly at Muraki's sides as the man's exploration kept going lower until he reached his destination leaving a teasing kiss on his thigh before he lightly bit into his flesh causing a pained and pleasured gasp to escape Muraki's lips. It wasn't long before the man let go of the thigh and took Muraki into his mouth.

Muraki's breath came out as quick uncontrolled pants as the heat in his groin started to grow and shivers of pleasure ran through his body at an uncontrolled pace.

It wasn't long after that he came into the man's waiting mouth.

Crawling up so that he could look Muraki in the eyes he whispered, "Now, now doctor. I hope you're not done." With that said he ground his hips against the doctors. With a hiss Muraki woke again in aroused pleasure as he made his needs known to the vampire.

"Don't tell me… you're done…" Muraki mocked, as he liked the slightly pointed ear.

With that the man simply whispered,  
"This is going to hurt." And entered the unprepared doctor who screamed out in pain. That didn't however stop the man who kept thrusting into the doctor in a steady pace.

Eventually pain dulled and pleasure could now be felt as the screams of pain turned to pleasure. And soon both were at a quickened pace. Groans and moans rung off of the walls as they continued to lose each other in passion.

Soon after that started it ended as they both came.

A good long few moments of silence followed as they regained their breath and composure.

"I take it you're not used to being on the bottom." The man stated as he now sat in front of the sitting doctor.

"Not usually, but rarely it's been known to happen." Muraki answered. The question of now what rung in his mind.

"Rare things are known to happen. Now, the question is, do you wish to give your life for eternal life after death." The man asked.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't." Was the answer Muraki gave as the man smirked.

"Very well. This will hurt. Legend says that only virgins can be turned into vampire, but that isn't so, I can turn anyone into a vampire if I wanted to." The man explained as he moved closer to Muraki.

Once close enough he bit into Muraki's jugular. Forcing a gasp to escape the doctor's lips. As the man drank Muraki could feel his life draining from his body with his blood. Feeling physically weaker he leant against the man who lowered him so that again he was lying on his back and continued to drain the doctor of his blood.

Once finished the man punctured his own jugular and held Muraki against the tear in his throat until Muraki weakly started to drink.

As he drank the vampire's blood he felt his own heart stop with sudden shot of pain through his body as it died. Strangely his mind was never more alive as everything that was old looked new.

The man forced Muraki to let go before Muraki drained the blood from the vampire. And again strangely enough the vampire was fully dressed.

After a few moments as Muraki managed to get a hold of himself he asked,

"What's your name?" The man just smirked.

"Alucard." Was the name he given before he said, "Find me, Doctor Kazutaka Muraki, when you feel up to it. When you want more power, and when you're tired of chasing down a shattered shinigami… And I would suggest that you find yourself a coffin and fill the lining with the soil of the ground your house is on top of."

And with that Alucard was gone leaving Muraki to drift of to sleep as the sun was coming up. _Perhaps I will search you out._ Was Muraki's last thought as the world turned black and he was in a deep sleep and not hearing the phone ring as the hospital tried to get a hold of him.


End file.
